In the past half century, automobiles have become nearly a staple consumer product owned by most citizens of the United States and many other countries. Automobiles and other vehicles can provide functional, as well as aesthetic benefits to the consumer. Particularly, vehicle wheels are often provided with either a standard metal rim or custom alloy rims as part of the wheel assembly. Frequently, it can be desirable to augment an existing vehicle wheel with a hubcap or other similar wheel covering. Such wheel coverings can provide improved appearance, unique aesthetic effects, advertising, and the like. Wheel coverings are known which can rotate independently of the wheel. Such wheel coverings can provide the appearance of a stationary or slowly moving wheel on a moving vehicle.
However, typical rotating wheel covers include hardware which results in a permanent or semi-permanent securing of the wheel cover to the wheel. This can make removal of such wheel covers difficult and time-consuming. Conversely, standard hubcaps are commonly secured using interference fittings with the wheel rim. Such interference fitted hubcaps are easily stolen or lost during travel. Thus, many available wheel covers have limitations which decrease convenience to a consumer.